bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Commtech Vashi
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840287 |no = 8330 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 55, 58, 61, 70, 73, 79, 85, 91, 94, 103, 106, 109 |normal_distribute = 8, 9, 9, 10, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 67, 70, 73, 79, 82, 85, 91, 94, 97, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 6, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 101 |sbb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = With Wannahon's demise and the Greherd divided by internal politics, it was up to his excessively jovial subcommander to take the lead and reconstitute the faction. While just as fanatical as her predecessor, Vashi recognized that unity was the only path at that time that would allow her family-faction to survive. She took the Greherd into hiding, using their superior mobility and her communication drones to evade the forces of the other family-factions while coordinating their efforts across the continent. While she regretted that she wouldn't be able to indulge in blasting her enemies with sound waves till they exploded, her glee at giving their searchers a literal headache whenever they were found more than made up for it. It was from her mobile base of operations that she learned of what the others had discovered: forgotten behemoths, the dormant orbital defense networks, and the uncrewed ark ship deep beneath the surface. But more important was what little she could gather from the (relatively) unguarded feeds from their deep-space networks: the Dust-Yellow King's armada was loitering near Orebus's sun, and her calculations showed that a head-on fight would be a bad joke on their end at best. There was, however, a glimmer of hope: if she could divide the enemy and force an engagement on their terms, there would be an incredibly small window of opportunity for them to take out their enemy's commanders once and for all. She soon set to work. After a few days, a scout ship would make its way to the surface. |summon = Support officer Vashi Greherd reporting for duty! Got something for me to blow to smithereens? |fusion = It's amazing what people will do when you give them the right nudge. Time to set the trap! Boom! |evolution = |hp_base = 5248 |atk_base = 2211 |def_base = 2155 |rec_base = 1840 |hp_lord = 7497 |atk_lord = 3159 |def_lord = 3078 |rec_lord = 2628 |hp_anima = 8389 |rec_anima = 2390 |atk_breaker = 3397 |def_breaker = 2840 |def_guardian = 3316 |rec_guardian = 2509 |def_oracle = 2959 |rec_oracle = 2985 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Predictive Communique |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts critical hit rate, hugely boosts critical damage & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 30% crit rate & 150% crit damage |bb = Sonic Barrage |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Thunder types for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns & highly probable Injury, Weak, Sick infliction |bbnote = 110% parameter boost to Thunder types, 50% crit rate to Thunder types & 85% chance to inflict status ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Hypercavitation Blast |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Thunder types for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, boosts critical damage of Thunder types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & Injury, Weak, Sick infliction |sbbnote = 110% parameter boost to Thunder units, 50% crit rate to Thunder units, 70% Def to Atk & 100% chance to inflict status ailments |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbdc2 = 19 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb2_guildraid = 900 |ubb = Harmonic Shatterwave |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds Injury, Weak, Sick infliction to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% to Def to Atk, 300% crit damage & 100% chance to inflict status ailments |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Auditory Overload |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk of Thunder types & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes Boosts critical damage & adds 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on Water types effect to SBB in Guild Raid |esnote = 100% Atk against status inflicted enemies |evointo = 840288 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 840034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Raid Summon |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Vashi1 }}